


Mother Was Always Right, Right?

by Berryblasha



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, emperor has mommy issues, i headcanon pearl prince and emp as siblings, mainly emperor centered, so does pearl and prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryblasha/pseuds/Berryblasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mother Was Always Right, Right?

Mother was always right.

Those were words that were drilled into his head anytime he dared to question the judgement of his parents. Specifically, his mother as she made the most decisions for her children. Anything she said had to be the best for him. Only getting A+'s in school or a brutal punishment (that usually involved a lot of bad words being said) would await him? Mother was always right. Only having his friends chosen for him because anyone who wasn't of high status would tarnish the family name? Mother was always right. Always having to win every single Square Cup tournament because if he didn't he was a disappointment, and disappointments do not belong with the Houzuki. If he was a disappointment, he was thrown out. No matter what the thing was, he had to be perfect at it. If he wasn't, he wasn't worthy of his parents love. That's what mother said.

Mother was always right.

To be honest, he was getting sick of those words. But he couldn't show it, any disobedience and he was a disappointment. And he knew what happens to disappointments. Pearl was a sad example, her business partner was an octoling so she was a disappointment. That meant Pearl was a disappointment too. So she was thrown out. Honestly he wished she wasn't, because the second she left, the worse it got for Prince and him.

More Expectations, more guidelines they had to meet, more, more, more. So much more ways they had to be perfect. So much rules to follow, and if he even broke one of them, he wasn't perfect. He was a disappointment. He had to be perfect, he couldn't BE a disappointment.

Perfect.

The word was drilled into his brain, along with the sentence he hated so much.

Mother was always right.

...

Right?


End file.
